


24 минуты

by RaiLaines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiLaines/pseuds/RaiLaines
Summary: Как известно, во время нападения армии Волан-де-Морта, Оливер Вуд был одним из защитников замка Хогвартс. Незадолго до произошедших исторических событий между ним и Маркусом Флинтом состоялся разговор.Предупреждения: не совсем цензурная лексика; пафос; неадекватные персонажи.





	24 минуты

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
>  1) Я ни на что не претендую, тема далеко не новая, и всё это уже у кого-то было.  
>  2) Согласно данным полученным из статей на сайте ru.harrypotter.wikia.com битва за Хогвартс произошла 2 мая 1998 года и длилась с полуночи до рассвета.  
>  3) В книге «Гарри Поттер и Философский камень» (10 глава) при упоминании Гарри Поттером баскетбола Оливер показывает свою полную неосведомлённость относительно существования этого вида спорта. В то же время его фамилии нет в «Справочнике чистокровных волшебников». Рискну предположить, что Вуд является чистокровным волшебником, в роду которого были маглы, из-за чего его семья была вычеркнута из списка «истинных чистокровных семей».  
>  4) В данном случае слизеринцы и гриффендорцы не бывают «бывшими». Персонажи вкладывают в это понятие определённый набор черт, который, по их мнению, присущ выпускникам данных факультетов. Что, конечно же, не является справедливым.

1 мая 1998 г., 23:37

Оливер сидел в прихожей, уставившись на входную дверь и не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, фиксировал детали: слева от двери – крючок для одежды, на котором висят две грязные квиддичные мантии, он оставил их высохнуть перед стиркой и забыл. На полу рядом друг с другом валяются два мужских ботинка 43 и 45 размера. Рядом на комоде стоит странного вида вазочка, в которой хранятся ключи, как – то Оливер смахнул её, активно жестикулируя во время дискуссии на тему уместности применения двойной восьмерки в прошлом матче. Попытки восстановить вазочку с помощью заклинания привели к её нынешнему причудливому виду. Взгляд Вуда бездумно перебегал с одного предмета на другой, в мыслях царил сумбур, и казалось, что невозможно сосредоточиться на чём-то одном и начать действовать. Неожиданно со второго этажа раздался вопль:  
– Какого хрена? Вуд! – Оливер невольно вздрогнул, сбрасывая оцепенение, и начал обуваться. По лестнице пронёсся вихрь в виде разъяренного Маркуса Флинта, который в одно мгновение пересёк гостиную и застыл в дверном проёме, уставившись на Вуда. И так некрасивое лицо Флинта сейчас было перекошено от злости, что делало его ещё более отталкивающим, глаза потемнели от злости, нахмуренный лоб прорезали морщины, рот с крупными, немного выдающимися вперед зубами, кривился в нелепой пародии на ухмылку. Посчитав нецелесообразным отрываться от своего занятия, Оливер даже не взглянул в его сторону. Это был привычный сценарий: если на то была веская причина, достаточно спокойный в повседневной жизни Флинт буквально взрывался, и тогда самым действенным способом было переждать вспышку гнева, нежели ввязываться в конфликт. За два года совместной жизни Оливер уяснил, что быстро разозлившись, Маркус также быстро остывал и затем становился доступен для конструктивного диалога. Вот и сейчас, мысленно досчитав до десяти, уже гораздо спокойнее Флинт спросил:  
– Ол, мы же собирались всё обсудить?  
– На это нет времени, – Вуд посмотрел на него, и при всём желании, Маркус не мог вспомнить момента, когда видел Оливера таким серьёзным. Даже если дело касалось квиддича. Да и в своих сложных отношениях оба предпочитали не акцентировать внимание на том, как важно происходящее между ними. – Да и нечего здесь обсуждать, я уже принял решение. Это мой долг.  
Флинт почувствовал, как на него накатывает новая волна гнева:  
– О каком долге ты говоришь? – процедил он. – Блядь, Ол, нас это не касается. Не стоит лезть в бутылку, целее будешь.   
Оливер был один из крайне немногочисленного круга лиц, кто должен был понимать, почему Маркус придерживается политики невмешательства – однажды его отец сделал неправильный выбор. В то же время Вуд прекрасно понимал, что остаться в стороне не получится, не в этот раз. Пять дней назад Фил – талантливый загонщик из их с Флинтом команды и просто отличный парень был вызван на допрос в Министерство. Он не вернулся в команду, да и домой тоже. И это далеко не единичный случай.  
– Марк, то, что сейчас происходит, влияет на нас всех. Как ты не понимаешь? Как прежде уже не будет.  
В ответ на это Флинт отрицательно покачал головой:   
– Играть в квиддич можно не только в Великобритании. Мы уедем, сейчас же соберем вещи и покинем страну, – подобное предложение с его стороны было вполне ожидаемо, и это немного тревожило Вуда. Как Марк может не замечать того, что происходит вокруг? Неужели он считает, что лучшим решением будет отсиживаться в безопасности? Да, как чистокровные волшебники, они могут не бояться министерских проверок, приспособиться к новому режиму, к необходимости в определенные моменты отворачиваться или закрывать глаза на происходящее. А можно, действительно, сбежать, оставить эту жизнь позади и начать заново. Только вот Оливер так не сможет.  
Он никак не мог осознать, что Маркуса Флинта не волнует судьба магического сообщества Великобритании, ему плевать на людей вокруг. Единственное, что главное – безопасность тех немногих, кто ему дорог, особенно безопасность одного упертого, самонадеянного и крайне безрассудного гриффиндорца.   
Упрямо скрестив руки на груди, Оливер привёл следующий аргумент:  
– Там мои друзья, я не могу и дальше оставаться в стороне, – он говорил медленно, словно таким образом смысл его слов приобретёт дополнительный вес.   
В ответ Флинт зло рассмеялся:  
– Вуд, ты в том возрасте, когда пора оставить, наконец, юношеский максимализм и перестать переоценивать свои силы. Твоё участие уж точно не окажет сильного влияния на исход сражения, – сейчас поведение Маркуса напоминало их стычки в школьные годы, когда слизеринец делал всё возможное, чтобы своими словами задеть посильнее.   
Оливер вздохнул, казалось, их спор длится вечность. Именно в этот момент остро чувствовалось, насколько они с Флинтом разные: два взрослых человека, по любому вопросу имеющие диаметрально противоположное мнение. Ничего удивительного, что этот разговор тоже не стал исключением. Продолжать бессмысленно, он не сможет достучаться до Марка, а значит, они попусту теряют драгоценное время. Мысли попросить Флинта пойти с ним не возникло ни разу: кажется, единственное, в чём они сошлись, это в желании защитить друг друга. Оливер знал, если попросить, Маркус однозначно последует за ним, даже если считает, что лучшим решением будет остаться в стороне. Поэтому Вуд никогда не попросит. Стиснув зубы и схватив лежащую на комоде палочку, он последний раз взглянул на Флинта:  
– Наш разговор не имеет смысла, а потому окончен, – он уже было повернулся к входной двери, когда боковым зрением засек резкое движение – Марк выхватил свою палочку и направил её на Вуда.   
В данный момент Флинтом владело одно желание: вырубить заклинанием, а затем запереть засранца, после чего найти и убить эту суку Белл. Если бы Кэти – школьная подружка Оливера, получив призыв о помощи в битве за школу от какого – то Невилла, просто отправилась на верную погибель, ничего не сообщив Вуду, этого разговора бы не было. История свершилась бы и без их участия, а Марку осталось бы минимизировать возможные негативные для них с Оливером последствия любого из исходов.  
– Марк, пожалуйста.  
Почему гребанный Вуд не может хотя бы раз в жизни уступить и согласиться уехать? Или, на худой конец, наступить на горло своей гордыне и просто попросить пойти с ним?  
Флинт помнил все их школьные драки, как Оливер никогда не просил пощады и что этот идиот на редкость хреново владеет боевыми и защитными заклинаниями. Глядя в бледное лицо, Марк увидел за упрямством и пафосными речами о долге страх. Оливер боялся, но по-другому поступить не мог, для него не существовало альтернативы. И это заставило руку слизеринца дрогнуть. Пора посмотреть правде в глаза: Оливер Вуд, тот, кто был так важен для него, не станет отсиживаться в безопасности, не попросит помощи.  
– Блядь, ну хорошо, – Флинт опустил палочку, потом развернулся и бросил её на пол гостиной. – Убирайся, и если выживешь, то можешь больше сюда не возвращаться.   
Оливер сделал шаг в его сторону, протягивая руку. Маркус оттолкнул её – он не хотел прощаться, затем повторил:  
– Убирайся.  
Сил смотреть в полное обиды лицо Вуда не было, пришлось закрыть глаза. Мгновение длилась тишина, потом хлопнула входная дверь. Оливер ушёл.   
Оставшись в одиночестве, Флинт постоял несколько секунд, уставившись пустым взглядом во входную дверь, затем медленно прошёл в гостиную, поднял с пола свою палочку и пробормотав под нос что-то вроде: «Упёртый баран», трансгрессировал на территорию своей бывшей школы.

2 мая 1998 г., минута после полуночи. 

 


End file.
